


I'm fist fighting with fire, just to get close to you

by Exces_KaboomBOOM



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-human Newton, Other, Romance, Shape of Water AU, Soulmates, Underwater Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exces_KaboomBOOM/pseuds/Exces_KaboomBOOM
Summary: An alternative universe inspired by the stunning story ofThe Shape of Water, the last movie of Del Toro."Hermann fell in love at first sight.He never saw a more sublime creature; he never felt his heart tighten in such a delightful manner."





	I'm fist fighting with fire, just to get close to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> I already don’t feel good about the second Pacific Rim, I love my science married nerds trashy and vivid. Del Toro writes about love like too few of his generation: he writes about love when the world’s ending, and he writes about love when it comes to you in unexplainable ways. 
> 
> All those words simply to say; I loved The Shape of Water with all my heart. In the theaters, there were only old couples and I was alone watching the movie; but I was the only one to cry and laugh. And it created something inside me; I do not know what yet, but I am impatient to discover it. I love stories who talk about love in complex and surreal ways. Love is… god, it’s so good to love. 
> 
> And thank you infinitely to my bb bro [@trr_rr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr), who beta read this fic like a pro in no time. She better it by a 100% istg! Incredible! My fav author beta read my story? Best day for sure! Please check her works... They're amazing, poetic and complex, beautifully written with SPLENDID scenes and atmospheres. 
> 
> PS: I listened to _Love on the Brain_ by Rihanna while writing this. Both titles are extracts of the lyrics. Please enjoy!

**_Your love will not fall apart_ **

 

He fell in love at first sight. 

 

He never saw a more sublime creature; he never felt his heart tighten in such a delightful manner. His hands started shaking, his mind cracking like thousands of fireworks, burning with brilliant ideas and sumptuous scenes. He imagined himself at his feet, listening to his every dream and crying over his most painful memories. He was ready to provide whatever he needed, and more; his heart was his with which to do  whatever he pleased. 

 

But Hermann felt immediately afraid of his own devotion. The devouring, raw and pure desire to give yourself to another soul is terrifying, and he truly never imagined  _ this  _ would happen to him. He loved before, men and women, but his feelings were never unreasonable; never before was he able to read poetry and understand its meaning echo under his ribs. Now he embodies each song about devastating romance and could let his mind wander for days in foolish reverie. 

 

It’s the only reason he dared not speak a word about it, nor tried to approach the object of his desire ever since their first meeting. 

 

The man in his every thought isn’t exactly a man; brought into the laboratory after having been caught in the depths of the Pacific Ocean, the creature is… Simply like no others. Some of Hermann’s colleagues call him a merman, or a man-fish; their reasoning makes sense, even though their words don’t honor him in the slightest.

 

Newton — named after the philosopher, for unknown reasons — has the body of a man; he can stand on his two legs and breathe in and out of the water. His eyes often flutter, in the same mechanism as a frog; his teeth are pointy, his hands webbed and his ass — well, he’s formed like a greek sculpture, only in luxurious flesh and brilliant skin. His entire body is covered in bright, iridescent scales, drawing patterns of abstract pictures on his limbs; his every movement shapes the color and light around him. Reality itself bends to his magnificence. 

 

_ He must be a god _ , Hermann thinks one night. Alone in his bed, aroused by the thought of his body pressed against his… Wet from the water embracing them and  from their tender love making. He imagines them kissing softly, floating in troubled waters, sharing air and their entire lives. 

 

Slowly consumed by his burning want, he finally accepts his fate; he cannot spend another day away from Newton. 

 

One late night at the lab, once everybody goes home to their families, Hermann shuts down the general electricity of the room where his beloved is held captive so the cameras don’t catch their meeting — to ensure the security of his job but mostly out of a need for intimacy. 

 

He enters the room with a gloomy blue flashlight, which lays a strange, delicate aura on his surroundings. He knows Newton doesn’t speak their tongue — why would he anyway? Hermann never thought about his voice, before — but has been taught basic sign language. 

 

His colleagues marvel over his intelligence each day with new tests and tricks, treating him like a pet dolphin; amusing themselves at his expense, not understanding who’s standing before them. 

 

There is only silence. Hermann quietly approaches the artificial lake, sitting at its edges, waiting. He doesn’t know what to do; should he speak? Should he go in the water himself? 

 

He leaves the flashlight near his shoes and his cane; bubbles begin to pop at the surface of the water, but he has already made up his mind. He takes off his shirt and pants, only wearing his briefs and socks. 

 

He lets himself fall in, without thinking about consequences or any possible danger awaiting him. He’s surprised by the taste of salt and seaweed, and by the warmth of the vast basin. Lights are coming from the bottom of the tank; he’s then able to see the creature swimming directly towards him, with curiosity. 

 

They look at each other with intense concentration. Hermann’s eyes are hurting, but he wishes he could hurt so sweetly everyday if it meant he’d have the luxury of watching him for hours. 

 

He rapidly has to go up to the surface to take huge gasps of air, his straight cut hair falling on his forehead. He’s sniffing and coughing, huge tears falling from his red, swollen eyes.  _ This was such a bad idea, but maybe the best I’ve ever had.  _

 

Newton is in front of him almost immediately, his face entirely out of the water, watching him with the same urgent intensity. His hands reach Hermann’s own timidly, as he signs; 

 

“I saw you.”

 

Hermann nods, still crying, mostly from adoration now. 

 

“I saw you too.” He signs in return. 

 

They look at each other like the only tangible reality was theirs. The water feels like wind against his legs; his body is liberated from pain and from gravity. His fingers touching Newton’s are burning hot and it’s the most succulent sensation in the entire world. He wished to be eaten by this contact, and never look back. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Hermann signs. 

 

Newton looks at him with no embarrassment; it’s almost like his eyes are smiling. He signs back; 

 

“You’re more beautiful than anything I ever saw.”

 

Hermann, in contrast, goes velvet red all over his face and neck. He smiles stupidly hard, his cheeks hurting from the lack of practice. He comes as close as possible to Newt as he can, sharing their heat and their breath. Nothing could ever be this intimate on dry earth. 

 

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Herms tells him with his hands. 

 

Newton simply nods, seemingly ready to follow him to the end of the world without any hesitation. He replies, ever so softly; 

 

“Anywhere. I’ll be with you.” 

 

Their first kiss is shy as the sun in the earliest hours of the day, but just as bright and powerful. It’s perfect, making complete sense in both their minds; it’s as if they were sharing thoughts, understanding one another by sight alone. 

 

They kiss again. It’s so beautiful, Hermann can’t keep himself from crying even more. He’s everything he wants, and _ he’s _ wanted back; what more could he desire? The water enfolds them in circular patterns, creating a very faint melody for their ears only. They’ve been blessed by nature; their union was meant to be. 

 

Nothing feels more familiar than their skins touching, making love. The flashlight draws a shadow of their joined profiles shaped like one single unity; the shape of their eternal devotion to one another.


End file.
